1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a seat of a motor vehicle and, more particularly, is concerned with a seat component panel having clasps for attaching the panel onto an under spring structure of the seat to support the panel and sockets and conductors for connecting subassemblies required for desired seat functions to an on-board network of the motor vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Motor vehicle seats are being equipped with increasingly greater comfort. Motor-driven functions, such as seating height and length adjustments, lordosis support adjustment, etc., which earlier could only be found in cars of the luxury class, are increasingly entering motor vehicles of lower price sectors. In addition, new functions continuously are being added, such as, for example, adaptive vibration damping and massage devices. This has led to an increase in complexity of the cabling for the connection of the required adjustment motors, sensors, counters, etc. with the power supply and control electronics of the on-board network. This requires the laying of cable harnesses under tight space conditions within the seat structure such that the mounting and assembly expenditures are increased to a considerable degree.
Consequently, there is a need for innovations that will avoid the problems of complex and expensive laying of cable harnesses for linking of the seat subassemblies required for the various functions to the on-board network.
The present invention overcomes the aforementioned problems in a motor vehicle seat by providing a seat component panel with clasps for attaching the panel onto the under spring structure of the seat. The panel also has integrated into it at least one socket for the connection of the seat subassemblies required for the desired seat functions and at least one socket for the connection to an on-board network of the motor vehicle. The sockets are interconnected through conductors molded into the panel.
Due to the solution of the present invention, the time required for assembly of the seat can be shortened since the laying of cable harnesses becomes superfluous. Since the otherwise customary cable harnesses are no longer required, moreover, the available space within the seat component is also increased. Furthermore, cable, breakages are avoided since the conductors extend within the synthetic panel under protection. This increases the operational reliability of the seat functions. In addition, the panel serves as a supporting surface for the cushion padding of the seat. Here the protective webbing in the foam part of the cushion padding can also be omitted since the panel shields the cushion padding against the under spring structure.
Accordingly, the present invention is directed to a component of a motor vehicle seat which comprises: a panel having opposite upper and lower surfaces, the upper surface being adapted for supporting a cushion padding of a motor vehicle seat; means in the form of a plurality of clasps attached on the lower surface of the panel and extending therefrom, the clasps being adapted for attaching the panel onto an under spring structure of the motor vehicle seat to support the panel upon the under spring structure; and at least one first socket on the lower surface of the panel and being adapted for connecting to at least one seat subassembly required for a desired seat function. The component further comprises at least one second socket on the lower surface of the panel for connecting to an on-board network of the motor vehicle and at least one conductor in the panel extending between and connected to the first and second sockets. The panel is preferably made of a suitable synthetic material such that said first and second sockets are integrally formed therewith and the conductor is molded into the panel.
The present invention i""s further directed to a component of a motor vehicle seat which comprises: an under spring structure for supporting a cushion padding of a motor vehicle seat; a panel having opposite upper and lower surfaces and adapted for supporting the cushion padding on the upper surface of the panel; means on the lower surface of the panel for fastening the panel upon the under spring structure so as to position the upper surface of the panel in an orientation for receiving the cushion padding thereon spaced above the under spring structure; and means on the lower surface of the panel for interconnecting at least one seat subassembly required for a desired seat function with an on-board network.
These and other features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon a reading of the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the drawings wherein there is shown and described an illustrative embodiment of the invention.